drakesingfandomcom-20200213-history
Death
"When I say leave it alone, you better leave it alone." -Death talking to Nathaniel about the Natural Order. Death is the ninth child born from the Void, and one of the First Nine Beings of Origin. History If we were to covering Death's entire history, it would be long and tedious. Death first appearance in physical form was during the Cthulu Crisis. Death was drawn to Drakesing by the destruction and eventually was found by Hastur, who ask Death to help them, which he agreed to. Personality Death is pretty detached from the Multiverse. He considers most, if not all, people and supernatural creatures beneath him, referring to them as ‘bacterium’. Unlike the other horsemen, Death is calm and willing to talk things out than to resort to violence at the first sign of trouble. He is also a stickler for the natural order of things, and really hates it when things are thrown out of whack. Abilities Death is very powerful in his own right, and shouldn't be taken lightly in battle, when the situation calls for it. : Immortality -''' Like most deities Death is immortal not suspectible to aging nor disease. : 'Nigh Invulnerability - '''Death is a Being of Origin, making him one of the more stronger beings in Creation, although there are several that are more powerful then him. But he is immune to conventional weapons, certain magics among other things. : '''Death Touch -' Simple anything that Death touches dies, but he can control it very well so no accidental death by touch whenever he is not on the clock. : '''Resurrection '''-''' As who he is, Death can resurrect anything and anyone he wants, simultaneously. However, he chooses not to as it bends the Natural Order. : 'Summoning/Banishing -' Death can bring anything or anyone to his presence and quickly send them away with just a thought. : 'Time Manipulation - '''Death can bend time either fowards or backwards or stop it altogether, but he rarely uses it, as time is part of the Natural Order. : '''Weather Manipulation -' Death prescence alone can cause many types of Weather phenomena, such as thunderstorms, or hurricanes. But if need be he can control and manipulate weather himself. : 'Soul Reading - '''Death can read the soul of any being such as whether it is damaged or not. : '''Shapeshifting -' Death can change his form at will, to anybody both real or imaginary, but chooses to take the form of a thin man with a skull like face. : Reapers Reapers are servants and creations of Death. Since Death is not truly omnipotent, he created the reapers to help Death reap the souls and take it to the next life. Reapers much like Death are neutral beings and only seek to keep the Natural Order in balance. They are rarely seen unless they allow it, the only ones that do see them are the souls of the dying just before they are taken into the afterlife. Powers: : 'Immortality -' Reapers are immortal not suspectible to aging nor disease. : 'Death Touch -' Like Death, Reapers only have to touch the body of the dying to give them death. : 'Time Manipulation - '''After a soul a died usually time has stopped as they are no longer in the living world. : '''Shapeshifting -' Reapers can change their forms at will, usually to form that is comforting for the soul, or in a form they would be able to preceive. Category:Characters